outercosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clan-March
The Clan-march '''is a playable faction in War for Uzunda. The March consists of the united tribes of Uzudoran that have joined together to combat the greater forces at play in the imminent war. They specialize in survival, being able to shape their structures and strategy to fit the hazardous and shifting landscape of Uzunda. Background Gameplay and Mechanics * '''Council of Clans - The Clan-March is made up of the colluding powers of the scattered Uzudoran clans, and they are represented on the Council of Clans by their Chieftains. Each clan joined in the March will possess a seat at the council, and their chieftain will discuss inter-faction diplomacy. Chieftains will have different desires, goals, and conditions to be met to keep their loyalty, and those satisfied will eagerly pledge their clan and its faculties to the March. Inter-Clan conflicts may need to be mediated to keep cohesion within the council, and recruiting certain clans may prevent the inclusion of rival ones. * Survivalists - The clans of Uzudoran have survived the breaking of their world through a mixture of tenacity, ingenuity, and nobility, and have eked out an existence amidst the chaos for generations. Clan-March settlements and units suffer little from the general hazards of the dying world, but can suffer under direct Warp exposure. * Strength in Diversity - The clans all field units of differing specialties and weaknesses; thus, the more clans on the council, the greater a diversity of units can be recruited, allowing for flexible play-styles and the ability to strategically counter most threats. In turn, this prevents the Clan-March from being able to focus on one tactic and they don't have any singular advantage to press over other factions. Available Clans are as follows: ** Greenhand Clan ** Cliffwalker Clan ** Underhome Clan ** Bladerock Clan ** Highpeak Clan ** Skywatcher Clan ** Miremurk Clan ** Flamebreaker Clan ** Snake's Back Clan ** Shadowtongue Clan ** Mountainroot Clan * Pathfinders - The Uzudoran have gained their own mastery over the world yet again, but now in the form of navigating its perilous landscapes. Clan-March armies may travel through otherwise impassable terrain on the campaign map through cliffside trails, secretive pathways, and underground tunnels. These paths may offer creative and unexpected ways to ambush and engage enemy armies or avoid retaliation. Units # Homeguard (Spears)- Common clansmen both young and old called upon to bring spear and courage to the defense of their home. Weak, lightly armored and poorly trained spear infantry with high morale. # Homeguard ( # Watcher - Clansmen given crudely constructed bows and tasked with watching over the borders of their homes. Weak missile units with low morale. # Structures Heroes # Greenhand Lifebringer - A merciful and hardworking individual of the Greenhand Clan famed for their work in reviving agriculture. They seek to nurture the earth back to health and grant a peaceful existence to the clans of Uzudorae. # Cliffwalker Rider - # Underhome Engineer - # Bladerock Warleader - # Highpeak Master Mason -